fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Great Monkeygnome
New Section Ideas These are some ideas of new sections, I believe FusionFall should create, if you would like to make suggestions visit my Sudgestion Box(http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Great_Monkeygnome/Suggestion_Box-_Great_Monkey_Gnome) The Nowhere They should make a whole new section call "The Nowhere" that will have Area 51.5 and Nowhere( where courage's farm house is), then new stuff. The Highbreed Tower A huge farm field, with crop circles in it and the huge space tower in the middle( like the one in Ben 10: Alien Force) there you would find Eustace Bagges, Rolf, The Highbreed (the one that is friends with Ben); and the tower will be the infected zone and the main fuse will be DNAlien Fuses. Sparksville Another area is the strange town from Ben 10: alien force with all the world records, and that is where you can find Megawhatt and others. Nowhere City Another area is the small city from Courage the Cowardly Dog, there you could find Alan by the Police Station. The Pig Butcher and other Courage characters. Providence HQ Then another area in the nowhere is the The Providence HQ, there you can find Doctor Holiday and White, there can also be a portal to the The Peting Zoo in the HQ that is filled with Evo Fusions Los Solodad Here is the Abandoned base from Ben 10 here is one place you can find Paradox instead of Peach Creek Commons, but still be able to see him in City Station, also be able to see other characters like Alien X, or/and other Ben 10 aliens Basic Training Base On the other side of the Nowhere, lies the Basic Training Base from Genorator Rex. The lone plateau in this desert range, on top is the Base where young teens would once train to be providence, now it is the best training camp for war on Fusion Evos. Your final test is "The Cage" where they keep Fusion Weaver, a giant evo. Land of Ooo Another Section is " Land of Ooo" that can be filled with all the stuff from Adventure time. Verdant Plains here would be an area for Finn and Jake, It would be the grass land where Finn's Tree Fort is. Evil Forest Here is a random area with no NPCs but there is a Magical Toadstool to take you to Lumpy Space (Where you could find Lumpy Space Princess). Ice Mountains Another is a Ice Mountains for the exact place for the Ice King's Palace. Lumpy Space here is the area in space where the lumpy sapce is, here you could find Space Princess, and the fusions are lumpy fusions The Candy Kingdom Here is the magical, sweet, and suger filled area. Where there are candy trees, candy animals, candy people, and oh yah candy fusions!, the castle is the infected zone and you can find Princess Bubblegum, Mr. Cupcakes( or who ever), some candy pirates and K'nuckles eating candy. Also Beson (from Regular Show) is here looking for Rigby and Mordecai (from Regular Show) If you have any ideas of an area for here just feel free to put them up, on my Suggestion Box Blog. New Area Ideas Rainbow Monkey Island Firstly they will need a type of S.C.A.M.P.E.R. or transport system to take people from the main land to the Islands of FusionFall. But here you can find Jimmy and other characters, and the main fuse would be Fusion Rainbow Monkeys, and the infected zone would be the volcano. Cabo Luna Next to Orchid Bay, should be Cabo Luna; from Generator Rex. A warm and quiet beach/cliff area, here you would be able to find people like Circe. Abysus Deep in The Wild lies Abysus, from Generator Rex. Abysus is where the original Nanite event happened. There you could find Van Kleiss and his minions. It should be place somewhere around the Really/Twisted Forest. Stormalong Harbor From Flapjack, somewhere in the southern ocean, should be Stormalong Harbor. There you can find Peppermint Larry and Doctor Barber. Also near Stormalong, but still in the same area is the small islands that make up the Sea of Teeth. The NPC Group for Stormalong should be of course the Sailors. Candy Island From Flapjack, here is the secret Candy Island. In the Sea of Teeth, there is a teleport(Scamper) that sends you to Candy Island. I don't know what NPC will be here, if any. The Highland In the Suburbs here should be a hilltop area that has the richest people of the Cartoon Network world, like Lady Nickelbottoms,POPs (from Regular Show), Charles, Madame Foster, and Duchess. Marzipan City Here in Marzipan City from Chowder, you can find Mung Daal Catering and Ms.Endive's Tasteful Foods, but the safe zone would be on the main street around Gazpacho's Stand. Here would be Mung Daal and Gazpacho. Here in this area should be an building, that is coffee shop with Margret (From Regular Show) Townsville Zoo Next to Townsville Park, is Townsville Zoo, and it should be in here because well I like zoos. There is Jake Spidermonkey and some of his friends, because that is the zoo where they live. The Banana Republic Near the twisted forest lies the small city of The Banana Republic (from Courage the Cowardly Dog), a lush rainforest filled with banan trees, in the center lies a small village thats similar to the one from the show, but less advanced more like atrible village; because there species has yet to develop to an advanced civilazation. The fuses that that run around the republic are fusion banana and monkey people. As of now no NPC's The City of Thieves From, Adventure time; the city of thieves is located in the downtown. And is where after the fusion outbreak looting increased 10x more than normal. Now, were left with a aboandon city, with floods and fires. But, some still find shelter here like Argit(Ben 10) and Penny(Adventure time). The Bug Jar From Genorator Rex, this secured part of the downtown, is next to Steam Alley. Here, you can only acsess the city by one of the sewers, rex discovered. but once you pass plumbers and providence agents you can crawl back you the manwhole aat the end of the sewer. You are in the center of the city, filled with Fusion Evos. Your mainjob in here is to gain intell on Noface(from genorator rex) because supossedly he is working with fuse to break th force field. The only NPC here is Noface, but there is a safe base on top of the tallest building, that has providence salesmen and a jet, to fly you out. Bellwood From Ben 10, the home town of ben. And because FusionFall is already set in the "future" it would look like futuristic bellwood from the future episodes with ben 10,000. New NPC's Ideas High Five Ghost From Regular Show, is wandering Eternal Vistas; because he was permoted to being groundskeeper at the graveyard. Muscle Man From Regular Show, while High Five Ghost was permoted to Eternal Vistas, Muscle man stayed working at the park which happens to be Townsville Park. Skips From Regular Show, Skips is a Yeti that resides in Camp Kidney next to his radio station (from the episode of Camp Lazlo), he is all spooked when VV Argost itercepted his show. Rigby From Regular Show, is in Prickly Pines next to is best friend Mordecai, in order to find them you would have to use a jump pad, because they are high in the trees; on the porch of there house, that they call the the "Bird House". After ther neghborhood was over taken by fuses, they asked the KND if they could grab there house and place it high in the trees so no fusions could get them. Mordecai From Regular Show, is in Prickly Pines next to is best friend Rigby, in order to find them you would have to use a jump pad, because they are high in the trees; on the porch of there house, that they call the the "Bird House". After ther neghborhood was over taken by fuses, they asked the KND if they could grab there house and place it high in the trees so no fusions could get them. The Dock Hag She should be located on the dock of Orchid Bay, handing out tickets to the trouble makers. Bubbie She should be located right next to Flapjack, in Leaky Lake. The Inventor From Flapjack, he should be located in Steam Alley, working on his newest invention. As for his Working kids, they should be the NPC Group, selling items. Ms.Endive Ms. Endive and Panini are lost in the Forgotten Falls. Ms. Endive was looking for a special berry. Then got lost while bing chased by Monroe Panini Panini and Ms. Endive are lost in the Forgotten Falls . Panini was helping Ms. Endive while also looking for Chowder. Then got lost while being chased by Monroe. Monroe From the Life and Times of Juniper Lee, is the Scottish pug. That should be located in Forgotten Falls chasing Ms. Endive and Panini. Marceline From Adventure Time, she will be located in Eternal Vistas, where she is learning how to be a good vampire from her Uncle Dracula. Dracula He should be permanently placed at Eternal Vistas with his niece, Marceline. He would be teaching her to be a better Vampire. Tuck From Genorator Rex, is hanging out on top of one of the buildings rebuilding the water tower. Cricket From Genorator Rex, she is with Tuck. Sqwydd From Genorator Rex, he is with Cricket. Clan I would like to join your Clan. Must I have a name that ends with Monkeygnome? On FusionFall I am Rockstar Tealtundra. If it matters can you tell me? Im not joining if I must have a name that ends with MonkeyGnome. User:DarkusMaster84|My Lightsaber Chinchilla shall defeat the Dark Side!'''(Talk)]](talk) 03:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Your suggestions Please put all of your suggestions and ideas in a blog please. I've put up with it long enough. --Fusion Dapu-kun 23:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I have a suggestion. Let LSP (Lumpy Space Princess) have several missions where you have to invite other NPCs to prom-coming and find items for her like party pete from regular show or ice from the ice king or streamers from bubbles. What if they combined project exonaut and fusionfall and made a game kinda like super smash bros.